Passion Can Be Dangerous
by Lola.Loves.Me
Summary: I’m dominant, dangerous and demanding, she is mine and belongs to me alone. The whole world will know this and anyone who tries to take her will be very very sorry. Bella X Jasper OOC/AU very dominant male attidtudes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I'm dominant, dangerous and demanding, she is mine and belongs to me alone. The whole world will know this and anyone who tried to take her will be very very sorry.**

**BellaXJasper. OOC**

Jasper POV

Chapter 1

She is mine.

I see boys, foolish boys fawning all over her, attempting to get her attention, but she's a good girl she wont disrespect my wishes. She wont entertain them. I'll be taking her away soon from this mundane lifestyle she's currently leading. Monotone. That is her life, well not for long she will be turning 16 next week and her time with the humans is up.

By law I have to wait till she is 16 to take her, stupid fucking laws! When we came out of hiding the Volturi made more fuckin rules, there obsessed with their god damn rules, I know if I broke them they wouldn't take any action, who wants to go up against the God Of War, not even the kings of our world. But I hold respect for them, our kings they have made our world great and for that I will respect this rule.

I stand in the shadows, waiting, watching her. She knows I'm here in one of our many discussions I told her of my possessive nature which she accepted easily, she was a strange little human.

CRACK!

God damn, fuck. If the school didn't know anyone was here before they sure as fuck knew now. One of the things I hate sometimes is that I cannot control my strength, hence the broken branch on the floor.

_RING!!!!_

Ah finally school's out, I'm picking her up today, it's time people knew I was present in her life. Everyone knew who I was, and as soon as they saw she was mine teenage boys would avoid her like the plague. I smiled in satisfaction.

My sensitive ears picked up something I was severely pissed off about. Simple, unimportant, childish girls were taunting my Bella, Foolish move.

I walked, taking long purposeful strides in my cowboy boots towards my distressed mate. Bella had her back to me which was perfect, because the first to see me was a frizzy brunette girl. As she recognised me her face visibly paled and her moronic gabbing ceased. How ever the fake blonde next to the other girl was completely ignorant to my presence.

I was two meters away from Bella as the blonde recognized me, her reaction was identical to her friends. Laughing internally, I gripped Bella's shoulder's and spun her round, shock was the first emotion I got from my mate, but then recognition and happiness.

I fisted my hand into her long luscious locks of beautiful brown hair, which matched her big doe eyes, and crushed my lips to hers. She was very responsive. Her petite hands weaved there way into my blonde hair tugging on the roots harshly, she knew how this turned me on. As she moulded herself to my form, my other hand pressed into the base of her back, pushing her further into me. Our tongues were battling furiously, the passion was exploding out of us as the kiss got more heated. When her need to breathe resurfaced she pulled away gasping. I who had no issue what so ever controlling my breathing turned to face the audience, which seemed to have gathered during our intimate moment.

They all stared. Fear was emanating from them, nearly drowning me, it was a god job I was in perfect control of my gift, otherwise I may become the first suicidal vampire.

"LISTEN! You all know who I am, and by our little display I'm guessing you've figured out who my mate is." They all knew I expected some form of answer so they nodded there heads furiously, not daring to speak.

"Non of you will disrespect my mate, am I understood?" more nodding. Bella was still clutching to my body her head hidden against my chest, I knew she hated attention and confrontations, but I would have no body speaking to my mate in such a manner as those two foolish girls.

I drew my hand out and pointed toward said foolish girls who whimpered and froze with fright, which I was helping along the way.

"I should have you to killed in cold-blood." I said in a low deadly voice, layering it with menace to instil more fright. The blonde broke out sobbing and fell to the floor begging me to spare her life. Pathetic. I just turned away in disgust carrying my Bella along with me towards my Porche. I seated her in a locked her seat belt making sure no harm could come to her. And drove home.

Bella knew better than to get out of the car or move, so as the good girl she is, she sat there still and unmoving. I walked round to the other side of the car at vampire speed, and lifted her out of the car into my embrace, to which she further snuggled in.

"Mmm Jasper," she moaned as she inhaled my scent, her moans nearly drove me over the edge, but I knew I had her needs to tend to first, as I walked her to the kitchen, to prepare her food.

We were soon sat in the front room watching the television. She was sat on the floor on a large red cushion, as I sat on the couch feeding her. I could feel myself getting more aroused as she sucked on the fruit I placed in her mouth.

"Bella," she bowed her head, she could tell by the tone of my voice I was angry. "How long has the bullying been going on?" she didn't immediately answer me.

I had her over my knee in under a second with her bare pink flesh exposed to me.

SMACK. I brought my hand down on her ass, teaching her respect. She knows if I ask a direct question I expect an answer immediately. Vampires are not known for their patience.

"Jasper!" She cried out, "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be angry.

SMACK. Eliciting another scream. She still hasn't answered my question. And she knows her wrong doing.

"Two months, they don't like that the boys give me attention, I'm sorry please don't hit me again." I return her underwear and jeans and pull her into a seating position on my lap, stroking her face soothingly as she calmed down.

"Bella you know I wont be kept waiting for answers, you know my nature, do not add fuel to an already fiercely burning fire." I whispered into her ear

She calmed her breathing with my help and sighed contently into my embrace.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I really am, I just didn't want to worry you or create any fuss." this caused me to growl.

"Bella you are my mate, and I am very well known for creating a fuss over them simplest things with you, so do us both a favour, and DO NOT keep anything about yourself a secret ever again." my voice was low and controlled, but she got my meaning loud and clear, as she gulped and nodded.

"Good now c'mon, we're running you a bath, you're tense."

With that I whisked her upstairs to pamper her body in a way that was allowed until her birthday.

**Let me know what you all think should I carry on or just give it up**

**Please let me know if you wont more**

**Love Lola x**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I'm dominant, dangerous and demanding, she is mine and belongs to me alone. The whole world will know this and anyone who tried to take her will be very very sorry.

BellaXJasper. OOC

**OMG you guys have no clue how happy your reviews made me seriously, so as long as you all keep updating I will write a new chapter as fast as possible, and I appreciate the criticism as well, it made me realise some of my mistakes, so thank you so much =D**

**OH and I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone knows how I go about getting one please let me know.**

Chapter 2

I lay her down on her bed gently caressing her delicate features her skin still flushed from her heated bath. My God she was beautiful, even as a human she could outshine many of my kind. Her hair fanned around her head on the pillow, creating a deep chocolate brown halo. Mmm, she looks good enough to eat. I can no longer remember the taste of chocolate but I do remember it was very satisfying.

Those doe eyes looked at me pleading for what she needed from me, defying there look of innocence. I let my hand drift gently over her toned flat stomach, barley making any contact however goose bumps still arose making me smirk, I knew how her body reacted to me. And only me!

Fuck I need to keep those emotions down, otherwise I'll scare her. I never want to hurt my Bella, she's worth so much more than anything in my violent existence, even more than my own life.

I lightly trace my hand up the side of the body to cup the side of her face and pull her towards my own. I let our lips touch ever so slightly, just barely grazing and pull back to stare deep into those brown orbs that captivate me.

Her face is even more flushed with colour, a beautiful crimson spread across her cheeks, mmm delicious. I can't taste her yet but in due time I will have my fill of her alluring blood.

I press my hand flat against her stomach and focus my power. First I giver her a building wave of lust and desire causing her to pant in anxiousness, the sight is beautiful. I can feel her becoming more aroused and her scent wafts over me affirming my thoughts. I increased the intensity of my ministrations as I allow my hand to drift up her chest, resting below her perky breasts. Causing a full-out moan from Bella.

"Mmm, ahh….Jasper, please more….please." She begged making me more hornier than ever before, oh to have her beg on her knees, God even the mental picture is turning me on.

Her panting increased to all out gasping as let my hand drift towards her sex, never breaching beyond what is forbidden to me. Until her birthday. Her orgasm rips throughout her body, leaving her writhing under my hand. Her face as she climaxed was the picture of ecstasy, her pouty lips creating an O, as her heavy lidded eyes closed fully. Thank fuck for photographic memory, I could see this picture forever and never get bored.

I controlled her body as I brought her back down from her high, still writhing. I scooped her into my arms and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. The covers were all tangled at the edge of the bed as a result of her writhing leaving her completely exposed to my predatory eyes.

I drank in her form, from her tiny perfect feet, to her stunning, flawless face. Gazing upon every curve of her beautiful body as she lay blissful in my cool embrace. I just marvelled in her beauty as she slowly composed herself, I could of helped but that would of reduced my time of ogling her unashamedly.

I heard the car approaching from down the street, ah Charlie is home. I can't make my mind up about this man, I'm beyond fucking grateful that he helped bring Bella into my world. But when he eyed me as though he wished he could do damage, my anger and patience was severely rattled. He was lucky he was Bella's Father otherwise he would be a rotting corpse six feet under. However just to add another conflicting emotion to the situation, I slightly admire his protectiveness over his one and only child. A slightly confusing and baffling situation, I remained at an impasse on how to act. So I choose not to.

"Bella," I coaxed her form her near slumber. "Darlin' Charlie is almost home and I'm sure he would like to spend time with you, while your still here." A rapid feeling of sadness enveloped me, of course she would miss her birth Father, but this was all remedied by my venom spreading through her veins. Her tie to me will out weigh any other relationship, and she will rely solely on me for survival.

I choose not to tell her I knew of her abrupt mood change, instead deciding to ignore it as she seemed to be trying to do. Sweeping her with me as I stood I carried her downstairs and back to the living room, I settled her on my lap and stroked her leg leisurely. Her tiny silk nightdress provided plenty of room for my hands to wonder innocently.

She was still fighting her emotions, I knew she was deep in thought, her quietness did not bother me in the slightest. We didn't need speech to communicate, I felt her mood through my gift, and she was so attuned to me she was always aware when I was distressed. I guess that what happens when you've known each other for 10 years.

The door opened with a loud slam, causing my Bella to jump in distress putting Charlie immediately on my last nerve. Stupid, loud, fucking human.

"Hey Dad," she called in that beautiful angel's voice, I could listen to her speak for eternity.

"Hi Bells, you have a good day kiddo?" He asked in a cheery voice, hmm I guess he must be making a effort due to the very near separation from his child. They conversed for a few minutes exchanging short pleasantries, that was the limit of their relationship. They loved each other deeply but very rarely showed there emotion, strange humans.

Right well, as fascinating as observing there relationship was I'm becoming ten kinds of bored.

"uh hmm," I cleared my throat making them alert to the fact I wanted there attention, they did not disappoint. Charlie looked annoyed at my interruption, as if I care old man. Acting oblivious to his reaction I continued on in a pleasant voice. " Me and Bella are going upstairs for the night, she'll see you in the morning, say goodnight Bella."

She obediently followed my instructions and mumbled a quick goodnight, stepping towards me as I swept her into my arms. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Charlie glaring at me with hateful eyes, I would laugh out loud in his face but I didn't want to upset my girl. So I merely sent him a knowing smirk showing him exactly who she belonged to, which further ignited his fury as I walked towards the stairs leaving him to stew.

**So what do you think review and give me suggestions if you want, and I'll try to incorporate it in to my story love you all**

**Lola x**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I'm dominant, dangerous and demanding, she is mine and belongs to me alone. The whole world will know this and anyone who tried to take her will be very very sorry.**

**BellaXJasper. OOC**

**WOW guys, I love the response people are having to my story =D 60 people have it on alert and 40 on favourite, I've only wrote two chapters Ahhhh lol**

**Well anyways just wanted to say thanks to al my reviewers and I will try to answer all questions**

**People have made out as though Bella is too submissive, but she's grown up with Jasper from the age of 5 and has grown around his mannerisms. Which is why there both so relaxed around each other.**

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Holding my beautiful Bella in my arms as she sleeps makes me think back to how I met this amazing creature.

_Flashback_

_I've searched this earth a hundred times over looking for her, my soul mate. The one person who will complete me. I see people all around me finding there's. It angers me, no it infuriates me. Why should others have there supposed happy ending, while I have to wonder the earth waiting for her to be born. _

_This is probably the reason I focus all my energy on fighting, being the best. So when she is at my side, there will never be a threat that will dare to challenge me! I can't really say it's all out of protection. I relish the fight and at the moment I'm living for it, to have the power to destroy, the power to save. It gives me a rush._

_I know what people think about me, I know how they feel. As if I could not with my gift. There mainly scared, I know they think of me as a sadist. But honestly when you having nothing else to live for but the fight how can you not learn to love it._

_Maybe things will change when I find her, maybe I'll see the light as they say. But I do know one thing, I would trade anything, give anything for the happiness mated vampires have. There so at peace with each other, they surround them selves with love and affection. I want it, no I need it. However I don't want to be around it when it is a distant dream, hence why I'm currently travelling alone._

_North America, Washington. Its dismal weather, rainy, sleety, never any sun. not like where I'm from Texas. God I love home, I know the war loving sadist is a home boy, I'm honestly beyond caring about what group people place me in, but home is where I am happiest. Perhaps that is where I'll take my mate when I find her. If I find her._

_Humans have grown used to the sparkle of our vampire skin now, it was a fascination a few years ago but now people barely stop and stare. Though they remain constantly wary, they try to give off an act of nonchalance but non are fooling me. _

_I'm walking through the park in the smallest town called Forks. Strange name, what insane human would name a town after an eating utensil. Bizarre. There are so many human children playing happily without a single care in the world. There thoughts are scattered in a million places, nothing needed to be too focused at there age, I miss it._

_My eyes are drawn to a petite brunette sat in the sand box alone. She's staring intensively at the skies, as though it's the most interesting thing she's ever seen, curious. I walk over drawn in by this little child, and sit across from her. She tilts her head in my direction and looks at me inquisitively. After a few moments silence she decides to speak._

"_Hello, I'm Bella, who are you ?" for such a young child she is incredibly well spoken. And Bella, such a fitting name for she is a beautiful little girl. I wonder where her parent's are, letting a child as young as this be alone._

"_My name's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you Bella." I offer her my hand, which she shakes immediately, and holds on to. I can feel tingles in my hand where she is holding it, she can as well, I can feel the shock coming off her in waves. Peculiar._

_We sit there chatting for a while, luckily due to this overcast weather no one had yet recognised me as a vampire, or as the God of War, I don't think little Bella could deal with the stares. We had been sat there for about fifteen minutes, when I became aware of a presence approaching feeling extremely worried and protective. Well this must be the parent, did they finally remember there child._

"_Bella," a gruff voice called, causing her to jerk her head in his direction, taking her eyes off me, I was shocked at the anger I felt at this small action. "I told you not to speak to strangers."_

_I decided to join in the conversation, I did not like the way this man was speaking to Bella, how dare he insinuate she is doing something wrong and talk about me as though I am not sitting here. Idiotic human is lucky to still be alive._

_I stood in a flash, showing him I was not human, and glared into his eyes. He flinched back away from me, smart move._

_I spoke in a flat, deadly voice, "Do not speak about me as though I am not present human." I spat the last word in disgust. "And you left this child alone at the least for fifteen minutes, and now you want to act like the caring parent, you disgust me."_

_As I was speaking to this filth of a human little Bella had made her way around me, and gripped my hand. That one small touch managed to release my anger, her tiny hand helped me to calm down from the fit of rage I was building myself into. _

_At that point is when it all clicked for me. This small child must be my mate, the one who is mine for all eternity no other had ever had such an influence on me and yet in the space of fifteen minutes, this child had absolutely captivated me. Hmm now this might be a little strange, all I know is that I need to protect this little girl and the thought of her leaving my sight is almost painful. _

_Well I wonder how her Father will take the news of an extra house guest for the nest 11 years, this will surely be an interesting conversation._

_Bella 11 years old_

_I'd been living at the swan residence for the past six years and it is safe to say that my time here so far has been very interesting. I've learnt a lot about Bella's Father Charlie. Though at first to me he appeared as an ignorant parent never loving there child, I found that he preferred to not share his emotions, though he did love his daughter very much._

_Bella is growing before my eyes more beautiful every day. Though to human eyes there is no perceptible change form day to day, with my sharp eyes I am able to detect everything, she is still the curious little creature I met that first day in the park, though now we are so much closer. We have shared everything with one another, I learnt all her previous experiences that she is able to remember and I shared with her my violent, bloody past. I felt it better to be completely honest and truthful about myself, so that she would fully know the man she would eventually be mated with._

_She is so intelligent it makes me proud to be apart of her upbringing, instead of Charlie teaching her reading and writing it was myself, and all the trivial things humans learn was also taught by myself. _

_She doesn't just have a beautiful inside, but her physical appearance is becoming more defined each day. Though at the moment she sees me as her best friend she knows our future as I have explained to her the world of vampires and their laws, I am glad we are able to have such a platonic relationship up until she's ready. I would wait a millennia to have the pleasure of being mated with such a person as Bella. She has taught me to feel like no other, the emotions that I feel welling up inside me at her accomplishments are unexplainable. She is a remarkable person._

_Bella 15 years old_

_I've been getting some odd emotions from Bella lately, though I pretend for her sake that I am completely ignorant of her change in feeling toward me, on the inside I am giddy with anticipation. These past four years she has developed amazingly, she has grown into her curves and has begun to develop breasts, and fuck do they make her body ten times more appealing. Since she has been developing these feelings, the animal side of me has made a reappearance. Knowing that she is almost ready to recognise me as her partner has awaken long dormant feelings of arousal. Though these feelings will remain hidden until she makes the first move, I will not influence her in any way._

_The day I've been anxiously awaiting came on July 28th__. _

"_Umm Jasper," Bella called nervously._

_I appeared before her faster than lightening. "Yes Bella?" I asked in a gentle voice, knowing how hard it was for her to voice her new found feelings aloud._

"_I uhh remember the uhh stories you told me about how a vampire is mated and uhh, I remember what you said about you and uhh me. And I think I'm uhh ,,, umm ready …I think.." Fuck she was beautiful, standing before me, blushing from head to toe, I couldn't help but chuckle at her nervousness. How unnecessary it was._

_I grasped her hands gently in my own much larger ones, and coaxed her forward towards me. I tilted her head, so that her big beautiful doe eyes were staring directly into my crimson ones. I leaned forward slowly and placed a soft kiss against her pouty lips. I lingered for a few seconds before I pulled away, to have her exhale her sweet breath onto my face. She tasted like strawberries and apples. Mmm delectable. She was momentarily dazzled speechless, before she made any kind of response._

_She leaned forward this time, grazing her soft, warm lips against my cool, granite ones experimentally, seeing how she liked it. I could of sang in happiness when I felt her tongue against my lips, I was lost in absolute ecstasy as we kissed passionately, for her first kiss she was amazing. But then again she was created to be my perfect match so how could she not be. _

_From then on things progressed more hastily, always at her encouragement did we go any further. When I gave her, her first orgasm via my gift. The emotion I felt could have set an entire rainforest alight with the passion. _

_End of flashback_

I have never been more glad that she wanted more than platonic friendship before her sixteenth, as it could have been difficult for her to adjust. However my Bella is anything but difficult she's perfect.

**Well everyone review please let me what you know **

**Love Lola x**


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

_I'm dominant, dangerous and demanding, she is mine and belongs to me alone. The whole world will know this and anyone who tried to take her will be very very sorry._

_BellaXJasper. OOC_

_**I wanted to show in this chapter the way Bella regards Jasper, showing how she is aware of his nature, but that she likes it.**_

_Chapter 4_

_Bella POV_

_The day is getting closer everyday, I'm getting closer to the age. _Jasper seems to be getting more and more impatient, day by day. Hmm I know I'm ready to be fully involved in his world, wherever he may choose to relocate us. I trust him with everything, he is my everything.

People would say our relationship is unhealthy, that there is no balance between us. I completely disagree on every level. He is exactly what I need, yes sometimes I may not like his violent tendencies but that's who he is and I've accepted that.

I love him. More than anything, more than my own life. I would do anything for this man, well vampire. He just seems so normal to me, I can't fully explain it, it's like he was meant to be in my life, hence the familiarity.

When we first met he said I was a peculiar human, that's why I drew his attention. Peculiar how flattering, but he assured me it was. He spent time with me just out of pure enjoyment, for no personal gain. He did everything Charlie did not. I know my Dad loves me, but his solitude just pushed me further into the arms of my soul mate.

Soul mate. Those words still feel strange to me, is he mated to my soul, or me the person. What's the difference between a soul and a person. Many describe the soul as the essence of a person, me I'm not too sure. I feel the soul is just another part that adds to the whole, like the mind and the heart. Therefore in order for a person to complete in another they have to love all different parts. Jasper however feels that a soul is the way a person finds there counterpart. That the soul is everything. We have had many arguments on this conflict, non have been settled. For now we have agreed to disagree.

We are both sat here in the living room just watching a film, quite content to just sit here in the embrace of one another. As he felt me sigh he pulled me further into his chest, eliciting a groan as I felt the hard planes of his chest pressed more securely against my back.

Lately my mind has been filthy for want of a better word. Every time Jasper kisses me I want more, I want to strip him down of those tight clothes he wears, and lick him from head to toe. I have no idea what's coming over me, I just trust that he will lead me in the right direction, he always does. 

I was jerked from my inner musings as the door slammed alerting me to the fact that Charlie had come home from work. I immediately felt Jasper tense, he would hate that Charlie had made me jump, overprotective fool.

We exchanged pleasantries but it seemed as though today he's making more of an effort, his smile was more bright. I knew the reason. After my birthday Jasper could uproot me and move me to a location of his choosing. The thought both frightened me and excited me. I was so excited to get out of this monotone lifestyle I was leading, and in to his world, but I didn't want to leave Charlie. Even though he's been rarely present through my childhood and teen years. He's still my Dad.

When Charlie was desperately grasping at straws to keep the conversation Jasper decided to interrupt by clearing his throat.

I knew what was to come so I tuned out once again, and got lost in my thoughts. Jasper whisks me upstairs and lays me on the bed where I just had a mind-blowing orgasm to help me into a slumber. Hmm orgasm….

Shit focus he can feel my emotions, I don't think I could cope with another round with him. My muscles are still sore from clenching and un-clenching. 

"Darlin," he whispers seductively into my ear. Shit he recognized my emotions before I pushed them down. "I know how much you enjoy our 'sexual explorations' but I'm afraid tonight your muscles are too sore and will not make a full recover for the morning if I were to continue tonight."

I sighed in relief.

"Hmm relief…" He pondered with his nose skimming across my neck. "If that's how you feel when I deny you, maybe we should completely discontinue, after all I wouldn't want you to feel bad for anything I do to you." he finished with a resolved looking face.

I felt my panic rise. No I needed what he did to my body, I needed the way he made me feel. He knew exactly how I was feeling, and he was going to punish me for not wanting him, well that's me sexually frustrated till he decides otherwise. I knew once he came to a decision he stuck by it no matter what the consequences, I wouldn't be able to change his mind.

He didn't say a word as I worked my way through my emotions, he just lay beside me stroking my upper leg. Damn he knew what that did to me, he was going to make this extremely difficult on me.

Forcing down the feelings of arousal I finally fell into a Jasper induced sleep.

"Wake up darlin, you have school," Wow that voice to wake up to that every morning never fails to leave me stunned. I was so lucky, not many humans are chosen to mate with a vampire.

I opened my eyes to find my face within inches of his God like, granite skin. He exhaled, fanning his sweet breath into my face, even the smell of his breath was beautiful.

I heaved a big sigh knowing that getting up involved leaving the embrace of this God. I shuffled to the bathroom to have my human moment as I like to call it. Jasper was waiting for me still sat on the bed, he'd lain out some clothes for me. Typical red. He aid he loved the way red complemented my skin. I dresses in silence, trying to concentrate on sorting myself out exactly the way Jasper liked it. Hearing no complaint I guess my outfit was a success.

I found myself locked in cool, sculpted arms, before I realised he had even moved.

"Do you have any idea how good you look in that colour, so sexy, Mmm I'm so desperate to taste you Bella, when the time comes you will allow me wont you?" the way he said his question and the way he was holding me almost rendered me completely incoherent. He knew there was no way I could disagree to anything when he was affecting me this way

Cheat!

"Umm…uhh…yeah.. Whatever you uhhh…. Want, you… know you can umm…. Have it." the way he was kissing along my neck left me panting, almost ready to spontaneously combust.

School was umm different today, that's the only way I can describe it.

Jasper took me to school in his Porche and left. But not before giving the rest of my classmates a massive PDA, leaving me blushing bright red as he drove away with a giant smirk on his face. Stupid dazzling vampire.

The whispers followed me all around school, by the end of the day my rarely there anger was at boiling point, I was gonna snap at someone today.

I met Jasper as the bell rang. There he was in all his glory, leaning up against his fancy car, which by the way I still have no idea what it type it is. Wearing a tight black shirt which emphasised his glorious abs and Pecs. And those jeans, fuck those jeans. They outlined him perfectly. Shit when the hell did I start analysing his god damn outfits, and cursing whilst analysing. His personality is starting to rub off on me. 

"What's got you so riled up today Bella?" he asked in that sing-song voice he likes to try and annoy me with. 

"It's nothing Jazz, just stupid, nosey people at school. Not that you made it any better with making out with me in front of everyone." I huffed, everything, everyone was starting to get on my nerves. " I've never had so many people stare at me ever."

"There's no need to take this mood out on me Bella, I was just showing them that you were not to be disrespected, and that you belonged to me, so no other males were to make any attempts with you."

"I know Jazz, I know, I just feel like I want to yell or hit or scream at somebody. I've never felt like this before, and it's driving me mad. I don't get angry Japer, that's what you do not me!" I was becoming hysterical, and he's laughing. HE'S LAUGHING!

"Jasper Whitlock, please do not laugh at me, I'm trying to work everything out and you laughing is not going to help me." 

He reached over to grab my hand and relaxed my entire body. Sometimes I bloody loved his power. I griped his hand tighter showing him I didn't mean to snap at him.

"C'mon Bella do you trust me?" I nodded my head. He knew this with everything I had I trusted him.

"Just chill out darlin, your growing up. That's it, your emotions as a human will go haywire from time to time. And God do I love it, you have no idea how sexy you are, when you get flustered and angry."

Why does he always make me blush.

"And," He continued, "When you are changed my Bella, your emotions will magnify, and anger will become more prominent, I can't wait for angry sex." he mused to himself.

Here's me freaking out and he's thinking about how good the sex will be when I'm angry. I was getting myself worked up again. He could feel it.

"Relax!" he commanded I knew I wasn't to go on further with the subject when he used that tone. So I just bowed my head and stared out the window for the rest of the drive home. My main thought being, that I'm scared about how different I'll be as a vampire…

**So everyone what do you think I decided to put more speaking in now that I feel I've established there state of minds enough for now**

**Let me know Love Lola x**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I'm dominant, dangerous and demanding, she is mine and belongs to me alone. The whole world will know this and anyone who tried to take her will be very very sorry.**

**BellaXJasper. OOC**

**I'm gonna start having them interact more from now on, and I'll be bringing in other characters as well, also I now have a beta, so it might take a little longer for chapters to get out, but they should be a lot better. So big thanks to SHELBY SUE for sorting my grammar out with me ****J**** she's awesome!**

"Happy Birthday my beautiful Bella," he whispered into my ear. He dragged his teeth gently down my ear and bit my earlobe, careful not to draw blood.

"Mmm," I moaned in satisfaction earning a deep growl filled with lust from him. I loved my wake up calls.

I felt his hand wonder up my leg, gently caressing my thigh. He pressed his cool, hard body against mine and I revelled in the feeling of it. Nothing could compare. I hitched my legs over his hips and locked my ankles around his back, trying desperately to get closer. My breathing turned ragged, as his hands drifted up my body, firmer than ever before. He found my breasts and began massaging them almost roughly, but that turned me on even more. I was panting and moaning so loud, I had never been more glad that Charlie works on weekends.

Jasper was making noises I'd never heard before. I'd seen him turned on but this was different, this was like he was almost umm.. Purring I think that's the best way to describe it. Whatever it was I bloody loved it!

His mouth was ravishing my neck, I was almost certain he'd left a mark, but for the life of me I couldn't find it in me to give a shit. He could have left me black and blue as long as he didn't stop what he was doing to my body.

"Bella," Jasper huskily whispered in my ear. I swear to god I nearly came right there and then. His voice was pure sex. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, wanted you. You're so beautiful. My Bella" I didn't want him to stop talking, the sound of his voice was taking me further and further over the edge.

"Jasper, please…." I begged, I had no idea what I was begging for, but I needed more.

"Tell me what you need Bella, tell me." his tone took on that commanding tone, normally it would subdue me, but right then it turned me on even more.

I was near enough hyperventilating from the sensations he was causing my body.

"Calm down Bella, shhh. I really don't want you passing out on me."

With him slowing down his pace not to mention his gift, he managed to slow my breathing.

I was beyond glad that Jasper and I spent our nights naked, it made things so much easier.

I already knew I was dripping for him, I was so ready. As was he. I could feel it pressing into my stomach as he hovered over me kissing my neck.

"Bella darlin' this is gonna hurt, but I can try and take as much pain away as possible." he promised solemnly in my ear. I nodded I couldn't speak, my body was so flooded with pleasurable sensations my brain was not functioning fully.

I felt his place himself at my entrance, just the feel of him pressing against my sex caused me to gasp out in pleasure. He smiled down at me. I saw everything in his eyes. His love for me was so deep, I was drowning in it. I could die a happy fucking person if my life was taken away in this instant.

He pushed himself into me in a swift motion, completely breaking my barrier. I tensed at the sudden pain, but relaxed immediately under Jasper's gift.

"Relax darlin, trust me you'll feel better sooner, trust me my Bella," He was murmuring word of reassurance over and over into my ear as he held still letting me adjust to his size.

I did as he said and slowly the pain faded, leaving a pleasurable feeling in it's place. I experimented slightly by shifting my hips, eliciting a hiss from him. The pleasure I felt from moving caused me to man loudly.

"Jazz… uhh.. Please move… please Jasper." Again with the begging.

"No need to beg darlin, anything you want, you can have from me."

And with that he pulled himself out and pushed back in further. His slow steady thrusts were beginning to frustrate me, I wanted it faster, I needed release. He felt my frustrations and interpreted them correctly as he picked up his pace.

He pulled us both up so I was seated in his lap, and he was sat back resting on his knees. And slammed me down. I screamed out his name louder and louder with each thrust, this new position allowed him to slide into me deeper than ever before.

We were both close I knew this and started trying to move faster, the guttural sounds coming from Jasper spurred me on, he loved what I was doing to him. We climaxed together, it was fucking mind blowing, calling out each others names.

I collapsed from exhaustion onto his cool chest, trying to control my breathing. Jasper didn't even attempt to help me out, I'm guessing he was also in his own euphoria. We lay there for god knows how long, just basking in our post sex glow, it was the BEST morning of my life. But I feel like I need a shower.

I tried to move out of his embrace, but his strong arms showed no acceptance of what I wanted, but pulling me closer.

"Bella," he murmured into my hair, ever so slightly muffling his voice. "You aren't going anywhere yet, so please don't try." his tone was final, but I really wanted a shower I was covered in sweat.

"Jazz please, I'm covered in sweat I hate the feeling of it." I pleaded with him, hoping that he would release me. It's not that I didn't love the feel of his arms because trust me I did. I just wanted to shower.

"We aint finished yet darlin, don't you remember what I told of you of the laws of my world, after we're together for the first time we must share our blood, well venom in my case."

I froze. I forgot about that part, the part where he must drink form me, and the idea both terrified and excited me. I could only nod at him in acceptance, words were once again lost on me.

"Bella sweetheart, there's no need to worry honestly. Actually you'll probably enjoy it. These laws are there to make sure that it is pleasurable for both human and vampire alike. But the exchanging of blood also shows ownership. That you are mine and I am yours, forever darlin."

That proclamation had me almost tearing up, I loved this man so much. He knew exactly what to say to me. Smart ass.

"Okay Jazz I'm ready just do it now, before I begin to freak myself out."

He smirked at me, knowing exactly that I was bound to work myself into a frenzy if it didn't happen soon, I was not so good with the unknown. Hence why Jasper made love to me with out a big preparation.

"Don't worry my Bella," he cooed into my ear as he descended to my neck.

He bit into my skin causing me a sharp pain, however that feeling was gone as soon as he started to pull on my blood. I'd never felt anything like it in my life, it's wasn't like the pleasure of last night though it was just as good as. I couldn't explain it properly, I could feel the pull as he drew the blood from my body, but it was like I had taken drugs. I was in ecstasy. Moaning and panting as though we were still making love

His hand clutched my form to him, as he took his last taste, for now.

I felt his venom tingle along where he sealed the fresh wound, but I was in no position to notice anything I was still flying. He spun me around so that I was facing him and began to kiss me in earnest.

It was different though, I could taste my blood on his tongue and even thought it should have repulsed me I wanted more or it. Our mouths were swimming in venom as he forced it into my mouth for me to swallow. I did so without difficulty my body bending to his will at even the slightest touch. It tingled all the way down my throat, a bizarre feeling.

"Jasper," I panted, "That was uhh amazing. you have no idea how much I love you right now." my voice was thick with emotion.

"I know darlin, I know." He seemed overwhelmed with all the emotion I was throwing his way, however I only knew this because I had studied his face extensively for years. However the emotions he was projecting caused me to lie so still that I was almost comatose.

I just let him work through his emotions as I stared into his now ruby eyes. Even with those eyes he was beautiful. What on earth did I do to deserve a god.

"Bella?" I was roused out of my relaxed state by his beautiful voice. "You remember I told you when you turned sixteen, that you would be entering my world?"

I nodded. _Shit._

"Well we're gonna say goodbye to your Dad, and head to South Carolina. Don't worry you'll still be in touch with whomever you want, and we can visit. But I've been out of my world, away from my family for a long time and I would appreciate your co-operation."

I was saddened at leaving Charlie behind, but not so much anyone else, or this miserable town. At the same time I was so excited to be with Jasper in his world, I've had a taste of the other side of him, but I want to experience it all.

"I'm ready Jazz, I know it will be hard, and I don't want to leave Charlie. But it's time for me to enter the world that's waiting for me." I finished with a steady voice.

He was looking down at me with so much love in his eyes, and I could see my words have made him proud of me. But the truth was, no matter what I had to be with Jasper. I could stomp my foot and demand to stay, but I knew that if he left I would leave with him. There was never a choice. It is always Jasper.

**So what does everyone think**

**That is my first time at writing a lemon so please let me know. I love your reviews**

**Love Lola x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry about the late update my laptop decided to die. So I should be updating a lot more now**

Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Dad," I called tentatively.

"Yeah Bells?" He sounded so worn and tired. I knew my life had emotionally drained him, it made me feel so guilty when I thought about it. But I decided not to dwell on it, knowing that if Jasper came and felt my emotions he would give me the Spanish inquisition. And I seriously didn't need that right now.

"I'm uhh umm I'm ….." after some serious stuttering I finally managed to spit out the word leaving.

I expected him to look upset, maybe even angry but the only emotion he showed me was understanding. For a minute it seemed like he didn't even care that his only daughter was leaving with her vampire mate.

I was angry.

"So that's it Dad? No I don't want you to go Bella, no I'm gonna miss you so much! All you can do is just look at me!!" My voice had ripped trough a few octaves by this point while Charlie just looked at me dumb founded.

After I'd finished my mini rant Charlie finally came to life and looked up at me in horror.

"How could you think that Bella? You have no idea how much I love you, but I've known this was coming since he came into your life." I noticed the disgust in his voice when he mentioned Jasper, which I immediately discarded because dwelling on that would only anger me again. "I have accepted the way your life is going to be, and I don't want our goodbye to be heartbreaking for both of us. I've dealt with the concept over years Bella I understand what has to happen. But don't for one second think that I don't care!"

I burst into tears.

I ran sobbing into my Dad's arms, this was the most emotion he had ever shown me. We clung to each other as I calmed down from full blown sobbing to barely sniffing. Despite what my Dad said I'm glad that this was the way we said goodbye. I am so glad I'm leaving knowing what he felt for me, that I wasn't just a complication in his life.

We still had one more thing to take care of; my school. It wasn't exactly necessary but Jasper insisted on us both formally and personally informing the school that I was no longer attending. He was just flipping dramatic in my opinion but I put up with it, I say put up with it as though it was a choice. I never had a choice when it came to Jasper.

So here we were making our way towards Forks High. He decided since we should take the bike so that we could head straight off to South Carolina immediately. I knew that was only part of the reason, Jasper liked to draw attention to himself, and me? I hated it.

As the bike roared into the parking lot students turned to stare, no not stare, outright gawk. It was embarrassing as hell and I knew Jasper knew exactly how I was feeling but he thought it was better for me to become comfortable with these situations on my own instead of through him. I disagreed hugely.

We dismounted the bike with eyes still on us making me feel even more clumsy than I usually am. He gripped my hand tightly squeezing to show me reassurance it helped just a little.

I held my head high for this would be the last time I would be seeing this school and I was not going to leave hiding behind Jasper embarrassed. Jasper sensed my new emotional changed and grinned down at me.

"I'm glad your feeling that way Bella, being my mate you will be in a lot of public situations and not all of them will be pleasant. C'mon Darlin."

We walked side by side up to the main entrance ignoring the stares I could feel burning into the side of my head. The whispers followed us throughout the corridors loudly enough so that I could hear them.

"Oh my god! Is that Bella?"

"What the hell is going on, why's Jasper here?"

"She's not even pretty I have no idea why Jasper picked her!"

Blah blah blah that's all I hear. People need to find other ways to amuse themselves, they're so mundane.

The last one I heard cause Jasper to glare daggers at the girl I think her name was Sophie something, thus ending all whispers. I smiled up at him, I loved his protective nature.

"Jasper I'm gonna go to the bathroom, human moment, I'll meet you at the principle's office okay?"

He leant down and placed a tender kiss on my lips and whispered a goodbye in my ear, leaving me a dazzled mess. Stupid vampire.

I turned and made my way backwards towards the ladies we'd just passed. Luckily it was empty. I had my human moment, as I'd taken to call it when what sounded like a group of girls walked in. Great.

I decided to hang back a bit to avoid bumping into them, I'm not big on confrontation and if I get hurt or upset Jasper will be on the war path..

"Oh fucking god I can't even believe Bella Swan is with Jasper Whitlock, it's so unfair." Lauren whined. Jealous bitch.

"I know I totally agree Lauren." Ahh Jessica, the faithful side kick I couldn't wait to be rid of them.

The conversation was obviously not going to be over any time soon, and he would come looking for me if I didn't hurry up.. I exited the stall to see the two most stupid girls I've ever met with ugly sneers on their faces making them even more unattractive than usual.

"Well look who it is Jessica." Lauren sneered in an awfully nasal voice.

"It's Miss I'm too good for everyone because she mated with Jasper Whitlock." Jessica spoke looking like a complete twit as she twirled her frizzy hair around her fingers.

"Look I've never done anything to anyone or said anything wrong! What is your problem with me?" I spoke anger tinged into my voice, I'd had enough of their shit. They both backed up looking shocked. Since they decided to become mute I carried on, taking a step towards them. "I'm sick of you all. Every single one of you here looks at me weird, speaks behind my back, tries to make me uncomfortable and I've had enough! Why? Is it because I'm with Jasper? Jealousy is seriously ugly Lauren and Jessica, you need to grow a brain and a personality. I'm so glad I'm out of this shit hole today!" and with that I stormed out of the bathroom leaving them completely shocked at my rant. I think that is the most I've ever spoken to anyone apart from Jasper. Well I guess I'll be leaving a lasting impression.

I made it to the office to see Jasper seated and going over everything. He smiled at me as I entered and I could practically see a nervous air surrounding the principle. Poor guy.

The meeting went on for little over five minutes. I tuned out, Jasper wanted to do this so it was his problem.

"Well Bella, it was a pleasure having you here with us at Forks High and I hope you do well in your future. And you to Mr. Whitlock." Mr. Greene spoke with an air of finality; great the meeting was over. He was always so formal it made me wonder what he was like at his home. I mean c'mon does he greet his wife, "Hello good morning and how are you today??" That would just be plain weird!

The walk back to the bike was a lot less exciting the corridors were completely deserted which worked fine for me.

"You okay Darlin? You're being really quiet," he asked looking concerned.

"No I'm fine just thinking. You know, I thought I'd miss this place just a little bit." I laughed. "But I really don't, the only thing I'm gonna miss is my Dad but I'm still gonna be in touch with him right? So everything's okay." I finished with a smile at what I'd realized.

* * *

I was seated behind Jasper on his Ducati. I loved this bike; the way the leather felt beneath me it was just completely Jasper. I moaned satisfied as I snuggled deeper into his back as we tore through the highway.

His scent overcame me, as I breathed him in it was overpowering. I was lost in him, lost in Jasper Whitlock.

The ride was amazing I'd never been so fast with him, but then again I've never been far out of the Forks boundaries so I never really had the chance. It was exhilarating.

We had arrived at what looked to be a freaking mansion. It was HUGE! But then again it also screamed Jasper; I knew how he loathed living in my small house. We made our way leisurely through the garden approaching what I assumed to be the main entrance.

I stopped expecting him to knock causing Jasper to pause and look back at me questionably.

"What's wrong Darlin?"

"Aren't we knocking?" I asked.

Jasper let out a low throaty laugh, I was too engrossed to realize that he was actually laughing at me.

"Bella," he drawled out condescendingly, "You don't knock at your own house, c'mon."

I followed after him in silence I knew he would be chuckling to himself and I hate feeling humiliated. He was a bastard sometimes. We meandered around what seemed endless corridors, branching off every few meters or so. Each wall was decorated with beautiful pieces of art ranging from portraits to still life, it was all magnificent. The floor was a simple wood impeccably clean and polished; I was afraid I might slip. No door was labeled, so I knew I would be getting lost if I was left alone, though that was very unlikely.

We finally reached what I guess was our desired location.

Oh My God!

I felt like I'd walked into a royal suite it looked fit for a king. The walls were a deep red, giving the room a cozy feeling. The floor was covered with a lush carpet, a drastic difference from the wood in the halls, it looked fit enough to sleep on. The bed. Oh my, the bed. It was freaking huge, it was covered with silk throw-overs and piled high with pillows. I just gawked, I thought I was officially in heaven. When I'd finally dragged my eyes from the bed I noticed that there were what looked antique pieces scattered around the room. There was also closet, but I swear it was another room; closet is the biggest understatement of the century. After about 5 minutes Jasper decided to interrupt my gawping by laughing.

"Put your eyes back in your head Bella," he chuckled. "It's just a bedroom, or more precisely our bedroom."

I shook my head. "This is not a bedroom Jasper, this is heaven in four walls!" He just looked at me bemused.

"See this is what happens when you grow up in a tiny house. Something just a little bit bigger impresses the shit outta you, chill Bella." he said rolling his eyes as he walked over to me resting his hands lightly on my hips.

I bristled at the insult to Charlie's house but ignored it. "Why do you need all this room? It's just unnecessary."

"We're not living here alone Bella." That shocked me speechless. He noticed my incoherency and decided to carry on. "Remember I told you we were entering my world?" I nodded.

"Now I'm back Hon things won't always be safe, I need to have vampires around me and I have obligations, okay? But don't worry you'll be meeting my family soon. Peter and Charlotte are both out hunting at the moment but they should be here shortly."

He could feel my anxiety rising. "Shhh," he cooed, "Don't worry darlin they're my closest family and they've been dying to meet you." This made me feel somewhat more relaxed but I was still nervous as hell.

"C'mon Darlin I think we should have a shower to relax." The lust in the room was suddenly overpowering. He scooped me up into his strong muscular arms and we ran at vampire speed into the shower.

"Mmm…." I moaned as he massaged my back. His cool hands and the hot shower were amazing.

"Bella," He whispered huskily in my ear as his hands wandered around my body. "If you don't turn down the lust we won't be getting out of the shower." He finished with a growl.

I spun in his arms so I was facing him, and reached up and crashed my lips to his. This kiss was hard and demanding. This was not tender, it was him claiming me and I loved it. As sick as that may sound I loved the idea of being Jasper's. His hands reached down to cup my ass and hoisted me so I was wrapped around his middle. The friction was freaking amazing. But as good as it was it was so frustrating to being so close but not being together; he soon rectified that.

We exited the shower both feeling refreshed and satisfied, shower sex was definitely something we'd be doing again, and soon.

We made our way to what I assumed was a kitchen and I froze in my tracks. Sat at the table were two vampires, Peter and Charlotte I assumed. Jasper tugged on my hand pulling me forward to the mysterious two.

As I got closer I noticed that Peter looked very similar to Jasper. He was a little less bulky but the resemblance was striking. I wondered if they were related by blood. Charlotte was about the same size as me if not a little taller. She had short dark hair that hung perfectly around her beautiful face. They looked amazing as a couple.

"Hey Bella, nice to finally meet the little lady who has kept the major away all these years." Peter drawled out in what I think was a Texas accent. god I love the accent. It sounded great on Peter but when Jasper drawled it made my knees weak.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." I held out my hand but was yanked forward as he pulled me into a hug.

"None of that formal bullshit here Bella Darlin," He whispered in my ear before he released me chuckling.

Charlotte stepped forward and also pulled me into a hug, this one a little softer.

"It's great meeting you sugar, I'm sure we'll get on great."

Jasper pulled me back towards him and looped his arm casually around my waist, but I got the message. I wasn't moving till he released me.

"Seems like the family likes you too Bella." I smiled up at him, he knew how anxious I was about them hating me.

"Bella do you want something to eat Hon?" Charlotte asked.

I looked again up at Jasper, he nodded.

"Sure, erm can I have some eggs please?"

"Sure thing sugar," Charlotte laughed then looked at Jasper. "Polite little thing ain't she."

Jasper just laughed. I had no idea how to react so I did nothing. Charlotte puttered around the kitchen sorting out my food while Jasper and peter chatted casually. It was nice just sitting there, I loved the fact that Jasper was enjoying himself with an old friend so I just smiled like a goon in between mouthfuls of egg. When Jasper was happy so was everyone.


	7. AN: IMPORTANT

**Hey guys I know that I haven't posted this story in forever but I'm re-writing it and I'm looking for someone to beta it with me it will be a long story eventually and I'm attempting to set myself deadlines to keep to.**

**I would really appreciate anyone getting back to me as soon as possible I've already started my re-writes on my stories but I would love a few different beta's for varied opinions**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Okayyy my readers your all in two minds.

One is like I hate Jasper he's abusive blahhh

And the others are like I love me some dominant jasper so I cannot please everybody

BUT I am re-writing this story as I feel he is a bit too much but my story will remain that my story.

But in all I really appreciate your reviews

Lola


End file.
